Secrets
by Jenn1244
Summary: Set After Hogwarts.Harry's girlfriend Ginny is cheating on him behind his back because he won't sleep with her, so she decides to use him for his power and money. But Harry has his own secret.
1. Chapter 1

Summery: After Hogwarts, Harry's girlfriend Ginny is cheating on him behind his back because he keeps saying no to having sex with her so she decides to just use him for his for his power and money. Harry has a surprise of his own.

Authors Note: this story will be a collaboration between me and animehpgurl. I want to say thank you to her for her help writing this first chapter and I hope that you all like it as much as we do.

Ginny finally had it with Harry about a month ago. He simply refused to have sex with her at all claiming that he wanted to wait till they were married. She told him that it was a bunch of rubbish and that he should want to touch her he simply would tell her in time it would happen and Harry would walk off leaving Ginny very hot and bothered.

Ginny started having an affair with Dean Thomas. He hadn't really made much of himself since graduating from Hogwarts a year ago he had made it as a co owner of a wizarding dress shop that you would expect to do well but it was barely staying afloat. Ginny only used Dean for sex he wasn't much use for anything else. He barely had any money and he lived in a one room flat upstairs from his shop. Dean had known this though when he started there relationship and frankly he could care less as long as he was getting some in the process.

Dean also knew that Ginny was just using Harry for his money and the power that came with it. Ginny had changed a lot since Hogwarts she was sick of being poor and having to work so hard for everything that she ever wanted. Ginny wanted more so she stayed with Harry so that she knew she could have it all and then some. Ginny had truly turned into a cold person who would do anything to get what she wanted even if that meant staying with Harry for as long as possible until she bleed him dry of all his money and left him with a smile on her face.

Harry had a secret of his own though. No body knew how he really felt inside and who he really loved. Harry had never really loved Ginny. He was fond of her yes but more like a sister and brother kind of love. Ginny kept begging him for sex and he knew that he couldn't give it to her he didn't want her he wanted the one person in the whole world who understood him completely and that was Draco Malfoy. Draco was Harry's dirty little secret. No one knew and they liked it that way because finally both of them had something that was just there's alone. Nothing in there world could get in the way when they were together but soon they would found out just how cold Ginny could be.

Tbc.


	2. Chapter 2

Authors Note: Thank you to everyone for the great reviews. You guys are the ones who keep me writing. Thank you to animehpgurl for all her help as well. With out you this story wouldn't have been possible. Lots of Harry/Draco loving.

Harry had rushed out of the flat that he shared with Ginny to head for Dracos. He had made up some stupid excuse about having to go in to work on a Saturday which Ginny barely heard. She was to busy thinking of ways to spend his money. Harry gave her a quick kiss on the check and turned and walked out the door.

Harry arrived at Dracos twenty minutes later with a bottle of wine in hand that he had picked up alone the way. Harry knocked on the door and not even a minute later there stood his beautiful dragon. Harry couldn't stop staring at Draco he was literally sex on a stick and Harry at that moment had to have him.

Before Draco could say how glad he was to see Harry. He was then being kissed by a very hungry Harry. In the process the wine had fallen and broken when Harry had roughly pushed Draco back inside and assaulted his mouth with feverish kisses. Draco moaned in to Harry's mouth while Harry kissed alone his neck and jaw line. Draco was lost in the sensation that was his lover's mouth he had no idea what had made Harry so bold but he couldn't care less.

Harry started unbuttoning Draco's shirt and tossed it on the floor. Harry was about to open Draco's pants and take him right there but Dracos hand stopped him before he could get to his prize. "Harry wait slow down. Let's go upstairs so then we can make love properly." Harry didn't even respond he just grabbed Dracos hand and led him upstairs to Draco's room.

Once in Draco room all bets were off. Draco decided that he liked this side of Harry it was real turn on especially since Harry had never been like this before. It was usual Draco that was in charge when they had sex. Harry moved Draco over to the bed all the while kissing him like there was no tomorrow. The backs of Draco's legs hit the bed and Harry pushed him down on it.

Draco was enjoying every minute. He couldn't get of enough of the things that Harry was doing to him. Harry began taking off some of his clothes in his hast to get back to what he was doing. He didn't know what had came over him but he didn't care all he cared about was being inside Draco. Harry unbuttoned Draco's pants and slid them down his legs along with his boxers. Harry then got on his knees on the bed and slowly started sucking on Dracos cock. Harry loved the taste of Draco it was one of his favorite things. It reminded him of sucking on a Popsicle.

Draco could see the desire in Harry's eyes in fact it was matching his own he cold barley hang on much longer. He needed Harry now. "Harry please." Was the only thing he could say but Harry understood what he wanted because he felt the same way. Harry was about to reach for the tube of lube but Draco stopped him. "Harry no please I'm ready just need to feel you." Harry was about to protest but saw the look in Draco's eyes and stopped himself.

Harry slowly entered Draco inch by agonizing inch. He didn't want to hurt Draco but he also wanted him so much that he didn't know if he could control himself enough to go slow. Finally once he was full in he stopped moving to give Draco time to adjust to his size. Once he knew that Draco was ready he began moving again. "Oh God Draco your so tight I love the feel of you oh fuck." Harry then angled himself so that he was hitting Dracos prostrate. This sent Draco over the edge and back again. Oh God Harry yes faster." Harry couldn't hold on anymore and reached down in front of there bodies and began fondling Draco. Draco saw stars as his orgasm hit at the same time that Harry's had.

Both laid there feeling sated and fell in to a deep sleep.

Tbc.


	3. Chapter 3

More Secrets

More Secrets

Authors Note: Thank you to everyone for the great response and also to animehpgurl for her great ideas and her help as well. This will be in Hermione's Point of view.

Hermione Weasley had always been the brightest witch of her age and even still she was one of the smartest even still so it amazed her that Ginny Weasley would think she was that stupid to not notice what was going on behind her best friend Harry's back.

Hermione was always very observant and she had seen the way Ginny treated Harry. She had wondered why at first because Ginny always claimed to love Harry but now she wondered if even that was a lie. Hermione had even gone as far as to follow Ginny one day. Hermione tried to keep telling herself that nothing was wrong it was all in her mind but she knew better and kept following her anyway.

Finally Ginny had stopped at the dress shop that Dean Thomas co owned which Hermione took to mean that Ginny needed new robes or something but what she saw next made her sick. After Ginny had walked in Dean had immediately closed the little shop and threw Ginny on top of the counter and started having sex with her right out in the open for anyone passing to see.

Hermione had looked up wondering why all the lights had gone out and the door locked to be greeted with that sight in front of her. Hermione couldn't believe what she had just seen it appalled her that Ginny would do this to Harry and wondered what else Ginny had been doing behind Harry's back. Hermione later learned of Ginny's greed. She had never known Ginny to be like this and wondered what had happened to make her so lost.

With all the information that Hermione knew about Ginny she never told Ron. She didn't want him to hate his sister and Hermione loved him to much to put him through so much pain even though she knew that telling him would be the right thing to do. Hermione from that point on Hermione had to play like she didn't know anything that was going which was very hard to do especially when Harry was there. She wondered why Harry couldn't see what was right in front of him. It wasn't like Ginny even hid it that well with all her little snippy comments about Harry right in front of him.

Hermione wanted to fix this because she loved Harry so much and as his friend she felt it her obligation to tell him but she just didn't know how to but she also noticed that Harry had been acting strange lately was well. He had been blowing off doing things with her and Ron for a while now and wondered if Harry really knew what was happening or not. Hermione decided that the best approach with Harry would be to just start following him as well for fear if she asked him what was going on he would get defensive. Hermione though had no idea what she was about to find out though.


	4. Chapter 4

Secrets and Confessions

Secrets and Confessions

Authors Note: Thank you to everyone for the great reviews you guys make it so much easier to keep writing. I want to thank animehpgurl for all of her help on this chapter and for her great ideas.

Hermione couldn't believe what she had just seen with her own two eyes but there it was plain as day front in front of her was Harry kissing none other than Draco Malfoy. Hermione was to say the least in shock but also a lot of things finally were falling in to place as well. She now realized why Harry wouldn't be intimate with Ginny and now why Ginny was with Dean.

Hermione stood there for a while contemplating whether or not to make her presence known but decided against it because she would talk to Harry about it later. Hermione watched as Harry and Draco walked in to a potions shop together hand in hand. Hermione left feeling rather impatient and wondered how she was going to approach this subject with Harry without telling him about Ginny because she was sure that Harry didn't know about Ginny's extracurricular activities.

Hermione waited a few hours for Harry to come home she had waited outside his and Ginny's flat for the last couple of hours. Harry was very surprised to see Hermione he had expected to come home to an empty house like usual. He just figured Ginny was working like usual or so he thought any way. "Hermione wow what a surprise I'm so glad to see you." Hermione hugged Harry tightly because she was afraid this was going to be the last time she got to see him ever again after she told him she saw him and Draco kissing in Digon Ally. Harry could tell that Hermione needed to tell him something so he opened the door to his and Ginny's flat and motioned for Hermione to follow.

Harry and Hermione walked in to his flat and they both sat down waiting for the other one to speak. Hermione didn't know where to start or even how to start a conversation like this. She never dreamed of ever having this conversation but then again it really didn't surprise her either. Harry had always been different not very masculine but not feminine either he was rather in between. Hermione decided to just come out with it because really she couldn't think of any other way to say it and she wanted Harry to know that she was ok with it and that she loved him very much no matter if he was gay or not.

"Harry I have something I want to tell you but I don't want you to get mad at me." Harry looked at her a little perplexed and wondered what had gotten in to her to even voice such a statement. "Hermione you know that I could never get mad at you so just tell me all ready I'm sure it will be ok." Hermione gave him a worried look but proceeded any way. "Look Harry I was in Digon Ally today because well I was following you because you were acting strange and I wanted to know why and instead of just asking I snooped instead and well I saw you and Draco Malfoy kissing in the ally way."

Harry was well stunned but also mad at the fact that she had followed him instead of just asking him what was wrong but the more he thought about it he wouldn't have told her the truth anyway so really he couldn't be mad at her at all even though he really wanted to be. Hermione looked rather worried and waited for Harry's response. She could see the anger flash through his eyes along with some other emotions that she couldn't identify.

"Hermione I can't believe you followed me today however I can see why you did because I wouldn't have told you the truth if you asked me. I'm also glad that you found out because keeping it a secret is very hard for me but I just wanted something that was mine that I didn't have to share with the world. I'm not mad at you at all and in fact I want you to be the first to know that I'm in love with Draco and I hope that you can be ok with it, but please remember for now it has to stay between us because I'm not ready for the rest of the world to know and either is Draco." Hermione was stunned but Harry's such honest confession but she was grateful that he understood why she did it the way she did. "Harry I promise that I will keep your secret for you until you're ready for the world to know."


	5. Chapter 5

Hermione Tells Harry

Hermione Tells Harry

Authors Note: I am so sorry for not updating sooner. I have way to many jobs now and it seems not enough time in a day but I will work on being better. Thank you to everyone who reviewed and who has stuck with me also a thank you to animehpgoddess for all her help as well.

After Hermione promising Harry that she would not tell anyone about him and Draco she still felt uneasy because she was still keeping the secret of seeing Ginny and Dean together. Harry noticed Hermione's unease and wondered if she really wasn't ready for what he had told her. Before he could even ask though Hermione blurted out what she had been holding back for so long. "Harry, Ginny is cheating on you with Dean and she is only with you for your money and power." Harry to say the least was shocked he hadn't expected that at all. What made it worse though was that Harry loved Ginny like his own family and couldn't believe that she could be so cold. "Hermione, Ginny would never do anything like that why would you say that about her?"

Hermione wasn't surprised that Harry would say that she knew how Harry felt about Ginny so she would just have to show him. "Harry I can prove it to you infact I can prove it to you right now if you will come with me." Harry was confused he didn't know whether he really wanted to see this or not but he decided to prove Hermione wrong and go see for himself and show her that Ginny was a good person. "Ok I'll go but you'll see that I'm right. Hermione just looked at Harry in disbelief but turned and headed out the door with Harry trailing behind.

Neither one said anything on the way in to Digon Ally both had too many things flying through there minds. Harry was starting to have doubts that maybe Hermione was telling the truth she had never lied to him before so why would she be lying now and in fact he was cheating himself with Draco so really he was no better the only difference was that Draco loved Harry for who he was not what he had. Hermione couldn't help feeling awful for what Harry was about to see even though she knew that he was cheating too it was for totally different reasons not for the reasons Ginny was.

Before they arrived in front of Deans shop Hermione quickly grabbed Harry by the arm before Ginny could see them. Both watched as Ginny entered the shop and also watched as the shop automatically closed after she entered. Once the coast was clear Hermione grabbed Harry by the hand and led him to the front of the shop. What they saw and heard next made Harry's blood run cold. They could see Ginny talking to Dean and laughing and Harry just barely made out what they were saying but all the same he felt sick. "Can you believe him Dean he actually thinks I'm in love with him what an idiot. He has no idea that I just want to bleed him dry of all his money and fame. I can't wait to see the look on his face when it's all gone and he's left with nothing."

Harry couldn't believe what he had just heard and also the cold look he saw on Ginny's face as she mocked him. Was he really that stupid that he hadn't noticed how much Ginny had changed in the time they were dating to such a cold hearted person. Harry then watched as Dean leaned in and kissed Ginny before they proceeded to have sex on the floor of the store. Hermione could see the hurt in Harry's eyes he had trusted Ginny and loved her like family but somewhere along the way she had blindsided him.

Harry couldn't look anymore the women he considered his little sister now disgusted him and made feel terrible sad that she would turn out so evil when so many people loved her. Hermione hugged Harry tightly trying to ease his pain. When they broke apart Harry had to ask the one burning question that he needed to know. "Does Ron know?" No Harry he doesn't I don't have the heart to show him what his little sister has turned into. All Harry could say was good because he didn't want his best friend to have to witness what he had just seen little did they know though that Ron had just seen the same thing and had heard what his sister had said.

Tbc.


	6. Chapter 6

Harry Tells Ron

Harry Tells Ron

Authors Note: Thank you to everyone who either reviewed or added me to there story alert or even a favorite story it's means a lot to me you guys are awesome. Also thank you to animehpgoddess for her help as well. Also I didn't want Ron to be his normal up tight self for once I wanted him to be nice.

Ron couldn't believe what he had just seen he thought that his own eyes had been deceiving him but he quickly found out that what he saw in front of him was definitely real. He had just seen Hermione and Harry there and was going to walk up to them when he had seen the look of horror on Harry's face so he decided to see what was the matter when he had he had heard Ginny's voice and had heard what she had said about Harry. Then he had seen Ginny and Dean started having sex right there for anyone to see.

Ron felt sick he couldn't believe what a bitch his own sister had turned out to be and the fact that she was hurting Harry in the process. Ron made up his mind to go and find Harry and Hermione and try to comfort Harry in his time of need. Ron followed Harry and Hermione to Harry's flat. He had decided to wait until they were inside before he had made his presents known. Ron didn't wait to knock on Harry's door instead he apperated inside and scared everyone in the process. "Ron what are you doing apperating like that and not knocking on someone's door before entering?" Ron looked sheepish for a minute until he saw Draco and Harry holding hands. "Harry why are and you holding Draco Malfoy's hand?" Both Harry and Draco looked down at there entwined hands then looked back at Ron waiting for him to either blow or faint.

Harry couldn't think of a stupid excuse and he decided that maybe now was a good time to tell his other best friend about him and Draco. Harry let go of Draco's hand but not before kissing his knuckles. Ron who was standing there like a fish out of water took all of this in and still couldn't figure out what was happening in front of him. "Ron the reason that I am holding Dracos hand is because Draco and I are secretly dating, and I've been cheating on Ginny but not because I don't care about her but because I think of her in different way like a relative, and I'm in love with Draco and I want to spend the rest of my life with him as soon as possible and if you have a problem with it then you should leave now." Harry had wanted to say sister but after what he had seen today he could no longer put Ginny Weasley in that category anymore. Ron stood there staring at his friend for a minute then burst out in to hysterical laughter.

Everyone just looked at Ron while he laughed looking very perplexed. Finally when his laughter subsided Ron could finally tell Harry what he thought. "Harry you honestly think that I would have a problem with this?" Harry looked a little shocked and was about to answer when Ron stopped him. "I've always kind of had a feeling that you were gay but never really gave it much thought and if Draco makes you happy then I'm happy for you. Everyone stared for a couple more minutes after Ron's speech then Harry walked up and hugged Ron for not only excepting him and Draco but for being a really good friend.

Draco was very pleased with Ron's reaction he had been waiting for a fight and was glad that he didn't have to hex him in to next week. He couldn't help but notice though that Ron didn't say anything about Harry cheating on Ginny. Ron suddenly became sad because he still had to tell Harry and Hermione that he had seen Ginny as well. Harry saw the look on Ron's face and wondered if he had a change of heart after all. Ron saw the look in Harry's eyes and knew what he was thinking. "Harry don't worry I still don't care that your gay but I do have to tell you and Hermione something. I saw both of you in front of Dean Thomas's store and I started to walk towards you and then I heard Ginny from inside and heard all the horrible things she said about you then I saw Ginny and Dean start having sex and I felt sick for what Ginny was doing and what she's doing to you." Harry looked at Ron and wanted to cry he had no idea what to say to him. He had been glad that his best friend hadn't known about his own sister and now that Ron did Harry didn't know how to fix it.

Draco saw the look on Harry's face and knew that he didn't want his best friend to know what Ginny had been doing. Draco also saw how sad Hermione was and really wished things could be different. "Look Ron I know we haven't been friends and in fact we've hated each other from the start but I want you to know that you don't have to deal with this alone and that I will be here for you as well as Harry and of course Hermione. Ron was in shock but was glad for the comforting words. "Thanks Draco that really means a lot to me." Draco smiled and went back to holding Harry's hand. Ron looked at Hermione and knew she had known and understood why she hadn't told him what had been going on. Harry had been thinking while he watched Ron and Hermione's exchange they needed a plan to make Ginny pay for what she was doing and they needed one soon before anyone else found out.

Everyone saw the look on Harry's face and wondered what he was thinking. They were hoping he was still taking everything some what ok. "Guys I think I have a plan to get back at Ginny for what she is doing to me, not that I don't take responsibility for my actions I do but I think that she deserves more of the blame than me because I have a feeling that there is more than we all know." There was more than they knew and they were about to get the biggest surprise of there lives.

Tbc.


	7. Chapter 7

The Plan

The Plan

Authors Note: Thank you to everyone who reviewed it's really very appreciated. I also want to thank animehpgoddess for her help with the great story ideas.

Harry waited for everyone to take a seat he didn't want to spring his plan on them without them sitting first. Harry was still contemplating whether he should voice his plan or not he was afraid of there reaction even though so far Ron and Hermione had been expecting of him and Draco. Harry was very worried that they wouldn't help him in his quest to make Ginny pay. Harry was so busy with his thoughts that he missed when Draco had come up to him and squeezed his hand for reassurance. Harry gave Draco a grateful look for his continuous support and knew that Draco would do anything that Harry asked of him.

"Ok here is what I'm thinking that we should do. Ron I think that you should start following Ginny and find out not only all the places she goes but also all the people she talks to. I need you Hermione to break in to the files at the Ministry of Magic and get all the files you can on Ginny. Draco I need you to go to Hogwarts and break in to Dumbledore's office and look in to his Pensieve and see if Dumbledore knew anything about Ginny and I'll have to act like I'm taking more interest in are relationship so that she thinks I'm coming around."

Ron and Hermione looked at Harry in shock the only one who didn't seem to mind was Draco even though he didn't like the idea of Harry spending more time with Ginny. He knew that in the end they would be together and that everyone would finally know about them and that they could finally stop hiding. Hermione was the first to voice her concern for his plan. "Harry you can't be serious about this? You want me to risk my job at the ministry to help you get revenge?" Harry just nodded his head because really he was asking a lot of all of them and he couldn't blame Hermione for being scared of losing her job just to get revenge. Ron thought about what Harry had asked of them and even though he knew that it was incredibly dangerous but it was also very smart and he wanted his little sister to pay for what she was doing.

"Harry I will help you with your plan to get backat my sister because your right I have a feeling to that there is more than we know." Hermione looked at Ron and knew that he really did mean what he was saying and that he wanted to make this right for not only Harry but Ron as well. "Harry even though I think that this is one of the biggest things you've ever asked of me I will help you because it is the right thing to do." Harry was glad that his two best friends were going to help him. Now all he needed was Draco. Draco looked at Harry and knew without a doubt he would go to the ends of the earth for him. "Harry you know that I love you and I will do this for you even though I don't want you to spend more time with Ginny but I also know that we will be together when this is all over with." Harry threw is arms around Draco and kissed him. He was so glad that this was going to happen and that everything would all work out. Little did they know though that this was bigger than just revenge and they were about to embark on something neither of them dreamed of.


	8. Chapter 8

Some Secrets Reveled

Author Note: Thank you to everyone for the great reviews and also to everybody who added me to there story alert or favorite story it really means a lot me that so many of you like this story so much. I'm sorry I haven't updated in a while but I've had the never ending cold for the last month and it's starting to get a little better so I thought I should update before it gets worse again.

Everyone had left shortly after Harry gave everyone there assignments on what they had to do to get more information on Ginny. Shortly after they had left Ginny had come home telling Harry that she had to go out again and that she wouldn't be home until really late so not to wait up for her. Harry then went and sent Ron an owl letting him know that he needed to start following Ginny tonight. Now that there plan was in action Harry was a little worried but he had to keep telling himself that this was going to be fine and that everything was going to work out.

Ron started following Ginny once he finally caught up with her. it had taken him over an hour to find her and time was of the essence. Ginny had first met up with Dean for another little quickie then she had left about a half hour later and headed for Hogwarts. Ron couldn't figure out why Ginny would be going there because there was really no reason for her to even be going there. Ginny finally arrived with Ron trailing a few feet behind. Ron had borrowed Harry's invisibility cloak so that Ginny wouldn't know she was being followed.

Ginny went in through the castle doors and headed to Professor McGonagall's office. Ron trailed behind wondering why she would be seeing McGonagall after all this time. Ginny entered with Ron right behind her. "Hello Ginny I've been expecting you, please sit down." Ginny did as she was told even though she really just wanted to get this meeting over with so she could get back to Dean all ready. Ron stood quietly waiting for Ginny to sit down in the chair that was offered to her and waited for someone to say something. "Ginny as you know it's very important for you and Harry to get married as soon as possible and produce an heir and time is running out and you know how Snape gets when you don't do as he pleases." Ginny just glared at the Professor. "You know Professor I'm doing the best I can but Harry isn't very cooperative he refuses to sleep with me and as for are marriage plans they've been put on hold for now because Harry feels we should wait." Ginny gave the professor a smug look before continuing on with her stupid little speech. "You know all I want is his money any way it's everyone else in this castle that needs that stupid heir to full fill some stupid prophesy that I could care less about."

"Ginny you listen and you listen good you will do this and you will produce the heir and you will not touch a single cent of the money until this is over you'll get what's coming to you soon enough." Ginny gave the professor another glare but nodded her head in agreement for now any way. Ginny then got up from her chair and proceed to leave but not before getting another warning from professor McGonagall. "Remember you will do as you're told or there will be a very big price to pay." With that Ginny turned around and left with a cloaked Ron right behind her wondering what he had just heard and what it all meant. Ron then followed Ginny back to Dean's where she stayed all night and Ron heading back to Harry's to give him the news of what he just heard.


	9. Chapter 9

New Information

Authors Note: I'm so sorry I haven't updated in a while and I hope that all of you will continue to stick with me on this story and hopefully I will be updating a lot sooner.

Ron had hurried back to Harry's flat to tell him what he had over heard between McGonagall and Ginny. Ron had thought about it the whole way back and couldn't believe that there was a prophecy about Harry having a child with Ginny and wondered what would happen once the child was born. Ron arrived at Harry's flat a few minutes later to find Harry pacing the floor wondering if anyone had found out anything. When Harry saw Ron standing in his door way he knew something was up by the look on Ron's face.

Harry gestured for Ron to come in and sit down and waited for what Ron would tell him. "Harry I followed Ginny to Hogwarts after she left Dean's. I followed her in to the castle and up to the Headmistresses office, where she was assured in and told to take a seat. McGonagall then told Ginny that there wasn't a lot of time left and that Snape didn't like to be kept waiting and that you and Ginny needed to produce an heir to fulfill the prophecy and that if she didn't then there would be a bigger price to pay." Harry sat there stunned he couldn't believe what he had just heard. Though while Harry was thinking about all this news Hermione apperated in to his flat with some more information.

Hermione was caring a bunch of parchment in her hands and some how managed to set it all down so that she could explain to Harry what she had found. Ron had owled her earlier about his findings on the way to Harry's flat. "Harry I have some news on Ginny if you're ready to hear it." Harry only nodded his head he couldn't find the words to speak yet after what Ron had just told him.

"Well you see Harry there is a prophecy about you that's hidden at the Ministry and it says that you and one true love most produce an heir that is going to be more powerful than any wizard in history. The heir must conceived by New Years Day so that the balance of good can be restored again." Harry looked on in shock and now he understood why they all wanted Ginny to produce this heir because than it could become the most powerful dark wizard ever known. More powerful even than Lord Voldermort himself.

Ron and Hermione looked at Harry wondering if he was in shock until he started to speak. "I know why Snape and McGonagall want Ginny and I to have a baby they want the baby to be the next dark lord. Both Ron and Hermione looked on in horror at what Harry had just reveled to them. Little did they all know that Draco had some even more disturbing news for them.


	10. Chapter 10

Surprise

Authors Note: Wow thank you to everyone who reviewed. *does happy dance* I wasn't going to update for a few more days but I couldn't leave you hanging. Also Dumbledore will not be a very nice people in this story so please don't be upset that I didn't warn you.

Draco had heard the whole thing from the door way. Draco felt sick but not just for what he had heard but also for what he had learned when he broke in to Dumbledore's office and looked in to his pensive. Draco couldn't believe what he seen in the pensive and now he had to go in there and tell the love of his life that his mentor was a fraud. Draco took a deep breath and walked in the door. Everyone turned when they saw Draco walk in and saw that he looked very dejected. Harry went to walk up to him and hug him but Draco put his hand up to stop him. He had to get this over with. He just hoped that Harry still loved him after.

"Harry I have to tell you something and I'm not sure you're going like it." Harry wasn't sure if he could take anymore news but he knew by the way Draco was acting that he needed to hear what he had to say. "Draco whatever it is that you have to tell me just tell me because nothing that you could ever say would stop me from loving you." Draco wanted to cry at Harry's kind words but he held it back he needed to get this over with and quickly.

"Harry I broke into Dumbledore's old office today and looked in to the pensive like you had asked me to do. What I saw though is Dumbledore making a deal with Broderick Bode who works in the Hall of Prophecy at the Department of Mysteries. Dumbledore wanted to know if this was true but the problem is that in order to retrieve a prophecy from the Hall of Prophecy the prophecy has to about you. So Dumbledore used Polyjuice potion to change in to you and retrieve the prophecy after he made a deal with Bode that he would replace it with a fake and for his reward he would be made Minister of Magic. So Dumbledore retrieved the prophecy and learned of your child. He then told Snape and McGonagall about his findings and they formed a plan to have you and Ginny produce the heir and make the child the next powerful dark lord with all of your wealth and power and Ginny is to receive half of your wealth with the other half being divided between Snape and McGonagall now. There's one more thing though Harry the prophecy isn't about you and Ginny it's about you and me."

Harry was in shock. He couldn't believe what he had just heard. Everyone especially Draco was looking at Harry to gauge his reaction to this situation. "I can't believe that Dumbledore would do that to me he was supposed to me my mentor and he betrayed me. Draco are you sure that the prophecy is about us?" Draco only nodded he wasn't sure of Harry's feelings yet toward this. Harry couldn't find the words so he kissed Draco instead in hopes that Draco would get the message that he was glad it was him and not Ginny that was going to have his baby.

Ginny though had some news of her own she was now expecting a child as well the only problem was is that it was Dean's not Harry's but that wasn't going to stop Ginny from getting what she wanted even if that meant lying to two very powerful wizards.


	11. Chapter 11

Ginny's Lie

Authors Note: Thank you to everyone for there continued support it really means a lot to me. I hope everyone enjoys this new chapter.

Ginny was on her way to Hogwarts to give everyone the good news or at least good news to them. Ginny didn't want to be pregnant. In fact she was only doing this so that she could finally have all that money she had been promised. Ginny was about to tell the biggest lie of her life and she hoped that it would work or the consequences would be deadly. Ginny approached the gates of Hogwarts which swung open upon her arrival. Ginny was scared but she wasn't going to let that stop her not when she had come this far to let a stupid little emotion like fear take her down no she was going to convince two very powerful wizards that this baby she was carrying was Harry's.

Ginny walked in to the castle and headed for Professor McGonagall's office to give her the good news first. Ginny knocked on McGonagall's door and waited to be let in. The door magically opened revealing the professor sitting at her desk going over her student's essays. Professor McGonagall looked up from her work to see Ginny standing there in the door way. "Ginny please come in and sit down." Ginny did as she was told even though the voice in her head told her not to that this wasn't a good idea and that she should turn around and run. "Ginny dear what brings you by so late?" "Well you see professor I have some good news for you. You see I'm pregnant with Harry's baby." Professor McGonagall sat there for a few minutes processing the new information she had been given but wondered if this was in deed true could the prophecy finally be fulfilled or was this one of Ginny's schemes?

"Ginny are you certain that your pregnant and that it's Harry's child?" Ginny glared at the professor wondering how she could dare not trust what she was saying. "Are you implying that I wouldn't be faithful to Harry? I'll have you know that I love him very much and that we are both very excited about having this baby." McGonagall looked at Ginny like she had two heads knowing full well that Ginny didn't love Harry. The only Ginny loved was money. "Why no dear I wouldn't imply that at all. It's just that you said before that Harry wouldn't sleep with you and well I'm rather surprised that you pulled it off." Ginny sat there and glared at McGonagall and wondered if she really did know that she had failed in sleeping with Harry. "Well I do have my ways of persuading Harry to do what I want when I want him to do it."

Professor McGonagall didn't say anything after that she could see the glare she was getting from Ginny's cold hard eyes and decided to go about this differently. "Well Ginny this is very good news indeed now we will have to tell Professor Snape the good news as well so that we can all have what we've been waiting for all these years." Ginny wondered what it was that they could want but didn't really think about it much all she could think about was the fact that Harry's money was about to be hers or so she thought. Ginny was taken out of her thoughts though when McGonagall got up from her chair. "Ginny lets go give Professor Snape the good news." "Ok Professor lets go give him the good news." On there way to Snape's office McGonagall smiled knowing that her and Snape where finally going to get what they had been waiting for.

Tbc….


	12. Chapter 12

Snape's plan

Authors Note: I apologize for not updating for such a long time. I have no excuse for putting this off. Thank you to everyone who stuck by me and also to the new readers of this story. I hope that you all will continue to stick with me. If anyone is interested I have finished Out From Under and I recommend checking it out.

Ginny didn't want to go see Snape right now. She needed more time to come up with a plan to fool him as well but McGonagall had other plans. Ginny hoped that Snape would believe her as well and that she would still stand to get Harry's money. Little did she know though was that Snape all ready knew about Ginny's baby and knew that it wasn't Harry's. He had also been following Ginny and seen her with Dean and knew that Harry had never touched her.

Snape wasn't about to let Ginny know this or at least not right away. No he was going to let her put on her little show and than when the time was right he would make sure that she would pay for her little lie. Snape had also learned that the prophecy wasn't about Ginny and Harry but about Harry and Draco he had found this out from Dumbledore right after Snape had killed him.

You see Snape wanted the power and all the money for himself. He wasn't about to share with McGonagall. All he needed to do now was get Harry and Draco together to produce the heir and than take the baby from them when it was born and get rid of Ginny and McGonagall once and for all. Once that was done he could be the new dark lord's right hand man and he wanted nothing more than to have all the glory and power that he thought he deserved.

Snape was taken out of his thoughts by a knock on his door. He all ready knew who it was and he was ready to watch the show begin.


	13. Chapter 13

Telling Snape

Authors Note: Thank you all so much for your reviews and added this story as a favorite or a story alert. That really means a lot that some many of you like this story so much. I hope you all enjoy this new update as well.

Ginny and Professor McGonagall stood outside Professor Snape's door waiting for him to let them come in. While standing there Ginny was becoming increasingly more nervous by the minute. She had no idea how she was going to pull this off but she knew she had to. Her life depended on it and also she wanted all that money to be hers. She figured she was entitled to it after having to spend years with Harry whom she didn't love at all. Finally Ginny heard Snape's voice telling them to come inside.

Ginny put on her best fake smile and entered the Snape's office with Professor McGonagall right behind her. "Professor Snape, I'm sorry to bother you so late but Ginny has some good news for you that just couldn't wait." Snape turned and looked at Ginny and waited for what she was about to tell him even though he all ready knew he wanted to watch her squirm. "Well you see Professor Snape Harry and I are having a baby."

Snape tried to act surprised by this new information but all he wanted to do was hex her in to next week. "Why Ginny that's really good news, but I thought that Harry wanted to wait until after you were married?" Snape watched the look of fear pass over Ginny's face at his question. He knew that she would have to come up with a good excuse as to how she got Harry to sleep with her. "Well you see Professor I explained to Harry why it would be even better to have sex now instead of waiting and he agreed with me and the rest is history."

Snape wanted to laugh in Ginny's face and tell her what a stupid girl she was but he held back. He wanted Ginny to pay for her little lie and he would make her pay. McGonagall who had been watching the interactions between Snape, and Ginny was having her own ideas. She wanted all the money and power for herself and she was going to eliminate Snape by any means possible. Now that Ginny was pregnant with Harry's baby all she had to do now was by her time and then when the time was right she could get rid of both of them.


End file.
